A Walk in Someone Else's Body
by Yoiri-sama
Summary: Kakashi is perverted, Sakura is in love, Sasuke doesn't care. What happens? Rated for language just to be safe. First fanfic so be nice....
1. Kakashi's perverted plan

"A walk in someone else's body" 

Short Chapter! Please forgive me for the typos and wrong grammars. Please R and R

**Chapter 1- Kakashi's perverted plan**

"S-sasuke… can you go with me to th—"

"No."

"Sigh… Why do you even bother Haruno Sakura?" she said talking to herself.

Poor Sakura, always getting her hopes upon that bastard, Uchiha! Thought Kakashi through his perverted book "Come, Come Paradise." Wait a minute… hehe this is gonna be good…

"Sasuke, you've been training all day. How about a little break for a while?" said Kakashi walking up to Sasuke carrying snacks, which he had made by himself. (A.N. Did he put some extra ingredients on it?) "Hn" replied Sasuke and continuing his training. Kakashi smirked, _Typical Sasuke…_"Aww come on Uchiha! You can't work on an empty stomach!" At this Sasuke's stomach growled on cue as if begging it's owner.

" Fuck off _SENSEI_!" still continuing his training. He was beginning to get annoyed.

"C'mon… If you take some you'll get me off your back!" smirked Kakashi smiling triumphantly at the impact of his words.

"Promise to shut up?" he smirked back.

"Just get some!"

"Are you trying to poison me Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke said doubting Kakashi.

"Why would I do that?" Kakashi said honestly.

"I'm not hungry…."

Again his stomach growled in anger and annoyance.

"ALL RIGHT! But if I die Kakashi I'll haunt you forever!" He knew that Kakashi would never kill him; he was too stupid and perverted.

Sasuke took one of the snacks that Kakashi had offered him and ate it doubtfully.

"See? Nothing happened!" Kakashi said and Sasuke smirked as a reply.

At least not yet… Hehehehe 

"Good afternoon Sakura-chan!" said Kakashi. Sakura greeted back.

"Would you like a snack? You've been training all day!" She also was training under a tree at the park. Unlike Sasuke, she did not doubt their sensei so much but still surprised at the sudden change at his attitude.

"Sure Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura as she reached for the snacks he had passed her. _Blech yuck! _She thought but smiled and said thank you. It's the thought that counts right?

"Excellent!" He said under his breath." Very excellent!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AHHH how was that as a first fanfic? Well guess what happens in the next chapter! Not telling! I actually finished it all so please review, review REVIEW! I will alter the story a bit based on your reviews. The better the reviews, the faster I update. Please tell me what the –san and the –chan and –kun and the whatnot means ok? I'm not good in those stuff! It's only rated K+ for now because this is just an introductory chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Sasusaku! Let's just say that they get to know each other more!


	2. The Switch

I'm back! No one cares... sorry for the long update so much schoolwork... no one cares...

DISCLAIMER: I own Naruto! Wakes up from dream wait no I don't...

* * *

Night came to Konoha; everyone was sleeping peacefully except for two particular ninjas. 

"Damn that Kakashi… I knew he poisoned it… shit!" said an angry Uchiha. He was lying in bed clutching his stomach while sweating his head off despite the cold weather at Konoha. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT I'm gonna kill Kakashi-pervert SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT_

Sakura was lying awake too; she was squirming…twitching…cursing…squirming…screeching… and then cursing again. "Damn shouldn't have eaten that sushi... I knew he couldn't cook... but he's hot...damn" grrrrrrrrrr.

Curses flew the skies of Konoha yet only one person heard it. "Hehehe those kids… soon you'll be thanking me." chuckled Kakashi. (AN Wait I thought of something… I said there were only two ninjas awake right? How come Kakashi herd it if he was sleeping? Oh well… whatever!)

Sasuke woke up from his dream about him strangling Kakashi and what a satisfying dream it was.

_Damn what happened last night? Oh yea... Kakashi._ He turned to his side and felt something different. "Hey this isn't my bed!" he muttered. It was smaller, softer and... he opened his eyes and saw...

"PINK? A DAMN ASSWIPE REPLACED MY SHEETS WITH... PINK!"

"No wait... this is Sakura's room... oh..." (AN damn I love dots... see...there I go again... you can't stop me! I'm a lean mean dot machine... so satisfying...press press)

_Why am i here? I don't remember ... I remember sleeping in my bed last night but how..._

He looked around to find Sakura but didn't see anyone. He checked the bathroom and something caught his eye.

"Sakura!" He saw her at the other side. They both moved forward. They both spoke. "Sakura? What the fucking hell are y--HOLY SNOT THAT'S ME!" He realized that it he was talking to a mirror. "No no no no no no this is damn wrong this is a fuckin dream... yea that's what it is... a damn dream (AN press press dot dot...)." He banged his head on the bathroom wall hoping to wake up only to result to a bump at the side of his head.

"I gotta go find Sakura... the real Sakura" He dashed out of the house to find her. He ran around the whole of Konoha occasionally getting "Hi Sakura" or "Ohayou Sakura" or "Good Morning Sakura-chan" but ignored them.

_Think Sasuke think! Where..._ He stopped dead in his tracks and muttered "Of course."

"Of course what Sakura-chan?" a voice said behind him, he whirled around and saw

"Ino..."

"Yea that's me! What's wrong with your voice?"

"Uh nothing... Listen I really need to uh… Go to my... I mean Sasuke's house." he choked.

"And what are you going to do there? Huh?" her voice turned to an angry yell.

He smirked. "He invited me so that we can make out so see yah later!" he dashed off to the direction of his house.

"WHAT?" he heard Ino yell. He couldn't hold back a laugh.

He ran as fast as he could and jumped from roof to roof from tree to tree. _Damn this hair is getting annoying_ he said as he hastily swept Sakura's hair out of his face. He reached his house and banged at the door.

"SAKURA! SAKURA OPENTHE DOOR SAKURA!" he received stares from people. _Damn this is confusing_ "Uhh I mean... SASUKE! SASUKE OPEN THIS FREAKINDOOR! SASUKE THIS IS DAMN IMPORTANT!" He felt pretty weird referring to himself as the third person. He got tired and broke the door open. He ran to his room and saw himself lying on the bed. He poked the creature lying on his bed and it groaned. "Sakura? Is that you in there?" he stammered. She sat up with her eyes still closed. "Of course I'm Sakura duh! Who do you think I am?" she muttered "Uhh Sakura..." she opened her eyes and saw herself standing beside the bed.

" AAHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? HOW COME YOUR ME AND..."

She looked at herself at Sasuke's mirror and shrieked. She began throwing everything she could lay her hands on to Sasuke. He dodged everything. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BODY?" she said still throwing everything at Sasuke. He calmly reached in his drawer and took out some kunai knives and threw them at Sakura pinning her to the wall. She shrieked. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I want you to calm down Sakura... I can explain everything... I hope," he said as calmly as ever.

"You better!"

* * *

sigh yet another short chappie heh! I was just too excited to post this XD Forgive me and I'll promise to write more next time ok? Thanks for all the nice reviewers that I'm too lazy to acknowledge... anyway it's sem break! More time to write! I have an idea for another story but i still have this one so... 


	3. Switch again?

Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah blah…

Thanks for all the nice reviewers! I think I used too much curses on that last chapter XD Well what are you supposed to do when you're panicked? Still… I'm not really good with beginnings nor sappy endings… so deal with it! If you hate it so much then don't read it! So……….

* * *

Chapter 3- Die Kakashi die! 

Sakura's eyes widened, still pinned to the wall she stared blankly an then a smile formed in her face. She looked like she's ready to go crazy. A few minutes like this, Sasuke stood patiently."S-so..." Sakura finally started. "You mean to say that I'm you a-and you're m-me?"

"Pretty much." Sasuke said simply.

"-----"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a high pitched yell from Sakura. Sasuke went nearly deaf and countered "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Gomen... c-can I get down now?"

Sasuke unpinned her and she sighed then put on a more serious face. "We've got to go find Kakashi!" she said.

"We have to make this work out, I'm you and you're me ok? Don't go prancing around like a girl! and don't smile!" sasuke ordered.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips "And why can't I smile?"

"CAUSE! And don't put my hands on my hips! They'll think I'm gay!"

"Yeah, yeah... point is you act like a girl and i act like a boy!"

"No, you act like an UCHIHA! Speaking of that don't use MY chidori and MY sharingan ok?" sasuke said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Uh um... never mind! Let's go!" sasuke finished and they dashed off to Kakashi's perverted house.

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE PARK 

"BAKA! I really don't get this stuff! and i'm hungry" ranted Naruto. "Let's eat first!"

"Fine, but you better do uhhh better later! This is very important in becoming a chuunin!" said Kakashi from his perverted book. " I have Ramen at my house. Let's take a break."

"RAMEN"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Since you've been so good to me, I'll cook the ramen!" yelled Naruto as they reached Kakashi house.

"Yeah sure, they're at the left cabinet." Kakashi's stomach grumbled

"Hai!" Naruto hurried to the kitchen to cook his precious ramen while Kakashi settled to read the next chapter of his book in the couch.

Naruto hummed a tune while pouring hot water in the instant ramen cup. He waited for three minutes and got impatient, he found a fresh plate of sushi in the table. _YUM! Ramen AND sushi!_

Naruto carefully

placed two bowls of ramen and a plate of sushi at the coffee table. Kakashi peered from his hentai book and was overwhelmed by his hunger. He put his book down and ate greedily. Naruto did the same

"Na-ru-to this-is-great!" Kakashi said between gulps. "I didn't know---- you could---cook!"

"I don't!----- I found-----this at-----your table!" at this Kakashi stopped eating and his sweat dropped >anime style . "NARUTO! THIS WAS MEANT FOR SASUKE AND SAKURA!" Naruto stopped eating too. "How come you make them food and not me!"

"Because…. cause…. That's not important NARUTO DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS CAN DO?"

"Am I supposed t---" Naruto was interrupted by a cloud of smoke. "cough cough WHAT'S GOING ON?" There was a loud bang from the door and the cloud of smoke thinned.

"Kakashi you owe us an explanation!" said Sasuke.

"Yeah!" said Sakura.

"Yeah!" said ….Kakashi? "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

* * *

HAHAHAHA Stupid chapter! I know i suck! I was just so excited to post this! How lame am I? ok don't answer that. You didn't excpect that switch right? hahaha if you don't get it just wait for the next chappie. I suck I'm so sorry! Thanks for all the readers! I appreciate them! I'm sorry for the late update... the reason is coz i got grounded because i wouldn't let my mom read my fanfic! XD... bear with me! Ja ne


	4. Explainations

That chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it will….. I did that only in one sitting so….. again i am sooooooooo sorry for the late update and short chapters... i'll try to write more next time... i'm not really that weird story person... i like romantic ones and lots and lots of fluff... so i'm not really making my best and using all of my chakra... effort i mean... i only write when inspired...thanks so much for all the last reviewers….. I contained myself to only one curse at the last chapter - heheh…….. press press…. Dot dot… Kakashi and Naruto's switch was faster because they had an overdose….. so…… here………I had to rewrite the whole story coz when i read the original again it sucked...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. Or do I? shifts eyes suspiciously**

**Chapter 4- **

"Why is everyone looking at me like that? Can someone—HOLY SNOT!" he exclaimed as he saw himself or rather Kakashi sweating frantically. Everyone turned to him and stared angrily Kakashi sweated even more… "Sorry?" he said hoping that they would buy it……..

"SORRY MY ASS!" an explosion of rants begun and Kakashi hopelessly stood there and scratch the back of his head.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KAKASHI! WHY CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL WITH A NORMAL UNHENTAI MIND?"

"YEA WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW COMPLICATED HAVING YOU AS OUR SENSEI IS ALREADY?"

"HOW ARE WE GONNA LIVE THIS DOWN? I'M A SEXY BASTARD!"

"AND I'M A PRETTY AND NICE BUT AN OH SO ANNOYING FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"AND EVERYTIME I WALK AROUND THEY'RE GONNA SAY 'HEY ISN'T THAT THE PERVERTED ASSHOLE HATAKE KAKASHI?'"

"HOW AM I GOING TO LIVE THIS DOWN? I CAN'T BE LIKE THIS FOREVER! LOOK AT MY CHEST AND MY BUTT! THEY'RE ALL PUFFY…."

"Speaking of that Sasuke….. you're hot….and you can look at yourself naked and—and---OUCH! THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK SAKURA!"

"SEE KAKASHI? YOUR PERVERTEDNESS IS CONTAGIOUS! IF YOU EVER DO THAT SASUKE, I SWEAR I'M GONNA DO THE WORST THING AN _UCHIHA_ WILL EVER DO!"

"AND WHAT MIGHT THAT BE?"

"I DON'T KNOW IT YET BUT YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"SSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" 

"WHAT?"

"I can uh umm err… explain?"

"START NOW OR DIE!"

"Deep breath. You can do this kakashi...real fast i felt sorry for sakura because she has her hopes up for sasuke who couldn't care less so i made a potion or whatever that was so that you will see each other's perspective and now naruto carelessly gave me the poisoned i mean deadly i mean dangerous oh what the heck sushi now i'm here explaining everything really fast hoping that you would be dum enough not to let my words sink in please don't hit me"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura took a while pondering Kakashi's speech, Sasuke was first to recover.

"Why did you-- why am i-- what was that again?"

**Several hopeless explainations later**

"So if all of you would just let it sink in you will see very well that it is Naruto's fault." Kakashi concluded.

"WHAT?"

"Ok ok... well you see it will wear out in a couple of months..."

"WHAT?"

"Heheh well I really don't know how to make an antidote for it."

"WHAT?"

* * *

I'm so sorry have to cut it now i'm only in an internet cafe we have a virus in our pc:(( trojan something... so sorry! seems like i always have an excuse... sorry 


End file.
